Say Love You
by hanayuki27
Summary: Saat itu, Iruka sedang belajar bahasa inggris dengan Kakashi si masker mesum. Lalu Iruka bertanya pada Kakashi tentang suatu hal, yang malah membuat Kakashi berpikiran 'if you know what i mean'... maaf kalo summarynya ancur, hana gak ada bakat bikin summary! RnR aja, ya!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning[s]: typos bertebaran, romance gak kerasa, dll.**

**Rated: T (tetap di sekitar situ aja kok!)**

**Genre: Romance.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx HAPPY READING xXx**

**.**

**.**

**I Say I Love You (c) hanayuki27**

**(...) = inner hanayuki.**

.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti, Iruka?" tanya seorang kakek berambut silver memakai masker punya mata satu kayak bajak sawah (?) **#plak!** Eh, salah maksudnya seorang pemuda yang bernama Hatake Kakalu **#plak!** Kakashi maksudnya.

"E-eh apa tadi?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda diikat satu dan memiliki 'codet' di hidunganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Umino Irukah? **–ralat!-** Iruka maksud ane (lha?).

"Hhh... aku tanya kau sudah mengerti dengan kujelaskan tadi tidak, Iruka?"

"I-iya, ta-tapi aku masih tidak paham kalimat yang ini..."ujar Iruka dengan menunjuk kalimat pada buku bahasa inggrisnya.

"Hm, yang mana?"tanya Kakashi sambil membaca buku Iruka.

"Y-yang ini lohh..."ujar Iruka sambil menggarisbawahi kalimat yang ia tanyakan dengan stabilo berwarna pink.

"Kamu tak mengerti apanya?"tanya Kakashi dengan (SOK) cool padahal dalam hati dia udeh baca mantra ilmu secuil hitam (?) dari mulai mantra pelet ikan cupang, lele, sampe hiu jejadian kayak satu anggota kelompok bermain akatsuki.

.

**-Di tempat lain 1-**

**"HUACHIIIMMMM" terdengar suara makhluk (?) bersin yang mengalahkan suara bersin author yang lagi demam (Njiiirrr... ada yang lebih dari gue nich... iiiihhh.. eike kesel, bo...~~!)**

**-END Di tempat lain 1-** bekx tu de topix XD

.

"Bagaimana cara menulisnya...

**JDDEEEERRR...** Pupus sudah harapan Kakashi

(Rasain lu! Sukur lu! Hahahahahha... ***ketawa a la orgil* #dichidori Kakashi**)

...dan cara mengucapkannya"lanjut Iruka dengan tampang polos bak anak TK nanyain ke kakak perempuannya yang fujoshi (akut), "apa itu yaoi?"

(Hanjir...! Kakshi: YES, gue menang author gila... Hahahahahaha... ***ketawa kayak orang sarap* #ditendang hanayuki**)

O ow Tidak! Iruka, bisakah kau melihat si laki-laki sarap bin stress nan gila ini tersenyum nista? Inilah korban ke(lewat)tidakwarasan si pemuda berambut ubanan **#plak!** Silver.

"Yare-Yare, aku akan mengajarimu sara mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan baik dan benar..."ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat dagu Iruka dengan penuh cinta, mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan kedua mata Iruka, sambil membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa maksud–––"ucapan Iruka terputus karena Kakashi langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Iruka yang kelembutannya tiada tara sambil mengtakan "I Love You" disaat ia mencium Iruka. (Ajigile, ganas amat nih gaki* satu ini... *nendang Kakashi sampe pluto*)

Setelah Kakashi melepaskan Iruka, ia berkata,"Jadi, sekarang kau mengerti bukan, Iru-koi~"

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya pelan degan wajah yang bersemu merah layaknya warna apel saat matang di negara barat sono...

.

**-Di tempat lain 2-**

**"PUNYAKU!"terdengar teriakan seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak sedang berebutan dengan seorang pemuda yang berwajah uke, bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.**

**"TIDAK INI PUNYAKU!"teriak Kyuubi (versi Human) pada gadis berambut hitam sepundak yang diketahui bernama hanayuki.**

**"PUNYAKU!"**

**"PUNYAKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"AKU!"**

**"Kyuu-chan, bisakah kau hentikan hal ini... kita dilihat oleh banyak orang kau ta–"**

**"DIAM KAU, KERIPUT!"teriak kedua orang (hanayuki n Kyuubi) yang sedang berebut sebiji apel yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Memang benar kata pepatah, buah jatuh tak jauh dari rebutan apel (?).**

**Sementara si Keriput (Itachi) lagi pundung di bawah pohon apel dekat TKP berlangsung.**

**-END Di tempat lain 2-** bekx to de topix XP

.

"Sekarang coba kau ucapkan kalimat itu padaku, Iruka"ujar Kakashi sambil menatap intens Iruka dengan niat menggoda yang dipenuhi dengan gairah dan nafsu yang membludak sangat walaupun segede upil.

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan malu-malu monyet (kucing udeh biasa... **#ngeles**)

"I-I Love You, Kakashi-san..."

Kakashi yang mendengarnya sangat senang namanya akan disebut oleh ehem-caionpacarnya-ehem.

Dengan hati senang walau susah karena bokek macam author (WOOOYYY!) serta background berbagai jenis bunga layu yang bertebaran (?), Kakshi langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening sang uke (SAH) tercintanya, Iruka, "I Love You, too, Iru-koi..."

Kakashi sedang senang **–Ralat!-** HE'S VERY HAPPPYYYYY~~~

**-FIN-**

.

**OMAKE**

"Hei, Iruka..."ujar Anko Mitarashi yang sedang menikmati (MEMAKAN dengan LAHAP) dango milik Iruka yang sudah ke 24 piring. (Busettt... saingan sama Chouji nih dalam hal makan memakan)

"Ya, Anko-san?"jawab Iruka sambil membaca komik DN Angel vol. 17 kepunyaan hanayuki yang ia pinjam sebelum hanayuki pergi ke inggris raya untuk mengambil apel (?).

"Entak kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering menonton film yang mengandung unsur kalimat 'I Love You' deh! Oh iya, kenapa kalimat 'I Love You' ini kau stabilo dengan warna pink?"selidik Anko dengan insert, investigasi ser-terperceret (?) *author dipatuk anko (?)* sambil memakan dangonya.

"He-eh, i-itu..."

"Jangan-jangan kamu diajarin bahasa inggris sama si EroKakashi itu yang macem macem, ya?"selidik Anko dengan gencar mengalahkan karakter detektif favorit author.

"I-itu... se-sebenarnya a-aku..."wajah Iruka kembali memerah mengingat kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali bagai memori nostalgia di otaknya.

"SIALAN! TERNYATA BENAR ERO-KAKASHI ITU MENGAJARKAN YANG ANEH-ANEH PADAMU! BERANINYA DIA MELAKUKANNYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, HATAKE KAKASHI!"teriak Anko (mengalahkan TOA masjid yang sedang berkoar-koar di samping rumah hanayuki) yang ternyata mengidap syndrom brother-complex akut sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya matahari (?) ke arah apartemen seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"A-apa yang... Anko-san... Don't kill Kakashi-san..."teriak Iruka sambil ikut berlari mengejar Anko yang berlari penuh nafsu (?) ke arah apartemen Kakashi, seme tercintanya.

Marilah kita doakan semoga kawan kita satu itu yaitu sodara Kakashi yang (TIDAK) tercinta dan (TIDAK) terhormat (TIDAK) berhasil menghindari seorang perempuan yang kebengisannya pasti akan mendapat peringkat ke-3 setelah Tsunade, dan muridnya si jidat lebar, Haruno Sakuriang -plak!- Sakura maksudnya.

**-THE END-**

.

Hanayuki: Yosh, minna-san! Hana hadir kembali dalam nama baru yang bernama 'hanayuki27' hayoo... siapa yang tahu awalnya diriku siapa? Aku adalah Ren64... selamat untuk Lulu-san yang udah PM aku yaw~~ oh ya, alasan kenapa saya tak pernah buat fanfic lagi dikarenakan banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan–

Anko: halah bo'ong banget...kemaren bisa kok baca fanfiction, doujin yaoi naruto, tugas apaan? Tugas baca dj yaoi yang hard-lemon? Umur ge' masih seumur jagung! ***deathglare hanayuki***

Hanayuki: Yee... hana memang beneran sibuk, Anko-san, apalagi ditambah dengan sodara jauuuhh... hana mau nikah jadi lebih repot lagi... walau masih baru..., tapi hana tetap nyempatin diri buat ngelanjutin fanfic hana ini tau! ***nada maksa plus tegas campur2***

Anko: iya deh 'serah si hana aja deh... gue Cuma ngikutin doang... tapi thanks ya, gue jadi dapat peran disini.. hahahahhahahahhaaha... ***ketawa setan***

Hanayuki: oke, Anko-san!

Kakashi: hana-chan tega...masa aku dikasih peran mau dibunuh sama si perANKO... ***pundung di pojokan***

Anko: APA LOE BILANG? ***BUAK!* *kakashi dihajar anko***

Hanayuki: yak, terus..hajar...yak...hajar...serong kiri...serong kanan...maen serong w aasekk...

Iruka: Mohon maaf bila ada kalimat yang kurang berkenan di hati readers-tachi..., soalnya hana-chan lagi sakit jadi rada-rada (kelewat) sinting, dan stress..

Jadi please RIPIU, ya!

.

gaki* : bocah


End file.
